


Trust in a Dream

by sanbika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blue Moon Zine, Coming of Age, Gen, Good deeds are rewarded, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, Social Anxiety, Team Voltron Family, The author is a fan of Muse and unapologetic about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanbika/pseuds/sanbika
Summary: Lance is just a chill guy in high school and he's doing FINE, thank you very much. Maybe he doesn't exactly fit in and his friends Nyma and Rolo tend to laugh AT him more than they laugh with him but he's doing all right, if he says so himself. None of that matters because Voltron, the most amazing band in the world, is touring nearby. Lance can't wait to go see for himself, to try and figure out what it is about the band that is just so amazing and familiar...Part of theBlue Moon zine, a companion fic to Rushire's gorgeous artwork.
Relationships: Allura & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Lance & Plaxum (Voltron), Lance & Veronica (Voltron), Lance & Voltron: Legendary Defender Team
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Trust in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the wonderful Blue Moon zine. Please enjoy my submission. And if you haven't seen Rushire's insanely beautiful artwork for it, check it out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Rushire_art/status/1333898948864512003?s=20). This piece is so gorgeous it made me cry.

_Sometimes it seems the going is just too rough_

_And things go wrong no matter what I do_

Lance sang with his head thrown back. The highway twisting through the desert was mostly empty; a breeze tousled his hair, carrying the notes away. 

Every now and then a truck would pass him and he’d make himself focus on his surroundings. He couldn’t risk a speeding ticket or a fender bender because today was the day he would see the best band ever live in concert for the very first time. 

Voltron had never been to Arizona, but had become massively popular over the last year. They were doing a 60-show stadium tour for their latest album, The Depths. 

And Lance had miraculously won the VIP Lost in Space experience through a raffle, with free merch, a Meet and Greet photo opp, pre-party, and front row seats. It was the ultimate fan package and Lance was giddy when he thought about it. 

He shrieked as a blaring ringtone came over the sound system and paused the song (even though it was the best part where Hunk, Allura, and Keith harmonized the final chorus). 

“What’s up, Vero?”

“I’m sorry I had to bail on you, Lance, but I didn’t expect to be called in to work. Did Rachel say if she was able to switch shifts?”

“Not yet.” Lance frowned, wondering how to make his sister feel better. “It’s fine.”

“That won’t work. It’s a big show, Lance. There’s no one else from school you can take with you?”

He rushed through his answer, trying to get her off the subject. 

“None of the kids at school like Voltron anyway. There is this one kid who likes them but his parents are strict because he’s a senior and we’re not exactly friends… Anyways, I’ll be fine alone. Pidge just turned 18! It’s not like there’s going to be anything weird ”

But Veronica was oddly subdued. 

“Sorry Lancey,” she said softly, “I don’t want to rain on your parade. You’re going to have a great time.”

Lance drummed his fingers on the wheel, feeling the weight of what she’d left unsaid, “It’s okay, you just sound upset. I won’t be able to have fun if I’m worrying about your ugly face all scrunched up and frowny.”

“Will you drop it? I’m the big sister, let me do the worrying.” 

“Nope! I’m an expert guilt tripper.” 

Veronica sighed, “I’m mad at myself. You had so many friends back in Cuba and things are different now. We wouldn’t have moved if I hadn’t gotten into the Garrison. And now I have to ditch the Voltron show, the one we were so excited to see together for work. I keep letting you down.” 

Lance didn’t know what to say. His family was usually silly and laid back. Veronica’s confession made him happy and touched and sad at the same time. 

Still, he didn’t like to think about what he’d left behind. It wasn’t Veronica’s fault he didn’t fit in. He was just… learning how to be himself in a new place.

Lance had tried a lot of identities—flirty, goofy, athletic, charming—but he hadn’t found his niche yet. Or himself, really. He had people to sit at lunch with who didn’t hate him (or his attempts to be popular again) and he was grateful for that.

“Lance? You there?” 

Maybe he should be lonely because he didn’t have real friends yet but he… wasn’t. He had his family, as lame as that sounded. They were close and he never felt left out or unwanted. 

It would be nice to have people at high school who laughed with him and not at him, but he knew that he would find his people eventually. 

Mamí never let him get down, always told him to know his worth, and when he did, there was always a Voltron song to pull him through. Maybe it was dumb to pin your hopes on a band but their music, their lyrics spoke to him in a way nothing else did. 

The thought warmed him. He cleared his throat and ruffled his hair. 

“Don’t worry about me sis, I’ve got a line of girls at school just waiting for me to ask them out. I’m what they call a major stud. Have you seen my biceps? The name’s Loverboy, you know?”

Veronica broke into her wheezy snort-laugh. “I’m pretty sure my arms are bigger than yours are, Boboboy.”

He whined, “You’re in the military. That doesn’t count.”

She chuckled, “You promise you’ll be okay Lancey?” 

Veronica wasn’t talking about the concert.

Just as he was about to answer, he rounded a bend and saw the sign for his exit to the concert hall, and felt butterflies. 

“Promise, Vero. I’m sad you can’t be here with me, but this is gonna be a night to remember. I can feel it.”

Their call ended and the chorus came back on. Some feeling that everything was going to be okay washed over him as he sang the chorus. 

  
  


* * *

_Now and then it feels that life is just too much_

_But you’ve got the love I need to see me through_

_You’ve got the love_

  
  


Lance’s jaw hit his chest walking up to the venue. It was still morning and a long line was already wrapped around the concert hall. He’d never been able to see Voltron before, had always caught their lives on YouTube or fanstreams so he hadn’t given this part any thought at all. 

Hundreds of young people were waiting in the sweltering heat, waving paper fans with the band’s signature robot on them, or hiding in groups in whatever shade they could. 

His heart thumped hard as he realized he’d have to walk past all of them—alone. 

Lance licked his lips and pulled a deep breath past his flip-flopping stomach. 

Who would really care that he was alone? It’s not like anyone would pay attention as he walked past them. Maybe they’d just think he was meeting up with someone? 

Why does he always care so much about what everyone else thinks about him?

HONK!

Lance had drifted into the lane when a truck horn blared at him and he waved numbly before racing across the lane. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and kept his head down, anxiety bubbling up. 

What if Vero had been right to worry? Oh man, what if he had a panic attack?

Lance fumbled for his earbuds and phone, trembling fingers struggling to find the right song. Finally Keith’s perfect honeyed harmonies crooned into his ears while Shiro strummed a welcoming rhythm.

_Here in my place and time and here in my own skin, I can finally begin._

Lance started walking again, feeling something settle in his chest as he hummed along. Realizing he must’ve looked a little odd standing there, ransacking his jacket made him smile as much out of awkwardness as relief. 

It sounded dumb, really, but _nothing_ made him feel the way this music did. Voltron had formed years ago when he was only eleven or twelve. The youngest member, a prodigy, was now 18, a year older than him. They’d formed at a school for performing arts in New York City, all with different histories and exceptional talent. 

If he were honest with himself, Voltron was why he’d been drifting from his friends group these past weeks. They’d laughed at him—thought the band was too positive and the robot concept cheesy. 

Nyma and Rolo weren’t what you’d call nice people, but they had included him. Waited for the bus together and sat next to him during assemblies. They’d invite him to go out sometimes, usually when they needed his notes for classes they ditched. 

Lance wasn’t dumb. He knew he was just an add-on, and for a while that was all he needed but as time passed, he couldn’t help but feel lonely. He wanted friends that liked him. Friends who didn’t tease him for saying the wrong thing, for liking the wrong band. 

And they hated Voltron… what would happen when they lost patience with his weird love for Voltron? Would they hate him too? Would they tease him for the other parts of himself, parts he was just learning to accept?

With those heavy thoughts in mind, he had reached the Will Call counter at last. Lance gulped approaching the very short roped off line, probably other VIP members who’d wanted to arrive early like him. He shook his head, trying to pump himself up again. 

“Gah,” he groaned. “Pull it together Lance!”

The girls ahead of him giggled and he gulped, realizing how odd he must look. One was blonde and the other redheaded; they looked intimidating in their gorgeous concert outfits and makeup. 

“S-sorry,” he muttered, looking away as his cheeks burned.

The girl directly in front of him was sitting in a wheelchair and reached up to pat him on the arm kindly.

“It’s all right. We were nervous walking up here too. It’s a huge venue! My name’s Plaxum and this is my best friend, Florona. We are huge fans! Like, we coordinated our outfits and everything!”

The other girl wasn’t as outgoing but smiled kindly, showing off braces that were color-coordinated with Voltron’s logo. Plaxum wore a Voltron tee that had been painstakingly tie-dyed in the band colors. 

Lance grinned, eager to show off his own concert shirt. 

“I did too! It even has glow in the dark thread so you could see it under the black lights, if they do that for this tour. I mean it’s not an official band tee or anything but...”

He pulled his shirt from behind his jacket to show the robot he and his mamí had embroidered together and felt only a little flustered as the girls cooed over it. 

Florona bent down to examine it closely before peering up. “Did you do it yourself?”

He fumbled for words for a moment, worried they would think he was weird for sewing. He settled on nodding, “my mom helped a lot.”

“That’s amazing!” Plaxum gushed, brushing her fingers over the design. “We should take a selfie in our outfits!!”

Lance nodded slowly. It was nice… but different to be around people who were actually friendly and seemed to like him.

“Sure!” She continued. “Where are you sitting? Florona and I have been singing all the songs from the new album to pass the time. Do you sing?”

Florona was patting Plaxum’s shoulder as if to stop her as she jumped from topic to topic but Lance only chuckled.

Plaxum was a lot like Rachel and was already making him feel much more relaxed. 

“How could you not sing to Keith’s vocals? He has that rock falsetto that is so sick. I don’t get how anyone can go as high as he can. My parents probably hate when I shower.”

Lance stopped abruptly as he realized that there was no way he could even try to look cool now.

But Plaxum and Florona were smiling, just as excited as he was. 

“We should sing something! We’ve still got a while before sound check. And some of the techs will be out recording for the DVD, we saw them scouting earlier. If we sing, I know for sure we’ll get on. Could you imagine them seeing us? Allura or Pidge?” She sighed, fluttering her hands in the air. 

Florona added, “Or Hunk? Or Shiro?”

Lance sputtered for a moment, his thoughts jumbled. 

What if they were right and the band saw him on the footage? Him, a lonely boy from Cuba? They would never know who he was, but if he could sing for just a minute to show them how much they meant to him?

“Let’s do it! Let’s form Voltron!” He _had_ to say the silly tagline Keith opened all their shows with.

The girls cheered and started singing words to the lead single.

_Into the unknown! Into the unknown! Into the unknown!_

Lance felt shy all of a sudden—he only really sang with family. 

Florona was a great singer, and her voice was just as strong as Keith’s with a throaty vibrato that was great for belting. Plaxum sang the chorus and clapped to Hunk’s pounding beat, oblivious to the other fans looking at them now. 

They were so into it, Lance couldn’t help but join in. Why not enjoy himself without worrying about it for once?

He closed his eyes, knowing he couldn’t do it looking at all of the faces around them. Florona’s voice was perfect for this song, so he switched to a harmony, not wanting to crowd her out. It felt like he was with Veronica and Rachel. Lance lost track of where he was and simply sang his heart out.

_Every day's a little harder as I feel your power grow_

_Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go_

The fans around them clapped when they finished and he felt a chill as he noticed a camera crew walking away. Florona looked at him in surprise, poking his shoulder, “That was so good Lance! Did you make up harmony yourself?”

Lance scratched his head. “Kinda? My sisters and I sing the songs all the time and play around with them. They just couldn’t be here today.”

“That’s too bad,” Plaxum said softly. 

“Where are you sitting?” Florona asked, looking at her tickets. “We’re in section 110. Lucky that they have good accessible seating here!”

Lance didn’t have a ticket but he grabbed his phone, “I’m, uh, in the front row? I have to get my tickets from Will Call.”

“You’re in the front row!” Plaxum squealed. 

“That’s amazing! What package did you get? We go in for the sound check and get a special tour hoodie.” Florona added. 

Lance cringed thinking of the way he’d tried to show off when he shared the good news with his friends group— and how they’d laughed at his excitement over “band for freaks.” He looked down, wracking his brain for a polite way to share his fortune without bragging.

“Actually I, uh, won a radio contest. It’s a really cool VIP package.”

The two girls gasped and started to pepper him with even more questions and the queasy feeling came back as he thought for the first time of how odd it would be to be alone in the show, of his sisters working tonight, of the long line he’d had to walk past by himself.

“Honestly it’s cool, but I wish I could sit with you. It’s going to be weird doing this alone.”

Something must have shown on his face because Plaxum patted his shoulder. 

“Why don’t we exchange socials? That way we can chat during the breaks and after the show, we can go to a diner and hang?” 

Normally he would drive girls away with an obnoxious pick-up line but he felt so touched by their kindness he was speechless. 

He’d practically had a panic attack on the way over from the parking lot and if Plaxum and Florona hadn’t been in line he shuddered to think of how panicky he’d be right now. 

And then Lance had an idea. 

He unlocked his phone and handed it to the girls. “Can you friend me and add yours to mine? I forgot something, but I’ll be right back.” 

Before the girls could comment he dashed over to the Will Call counter and took a breath. 

If he did this, he’d have to give up his meet and greet and all the other exclusive things he’d won. 

And while he still wanted desperately to meet the band and shake their hands and get his shirt signed, he hated the idea of doing all these amazing things by himself. 

Maybe that’s what Veronica had been so worried about. Lance had been so determined to go that he hadn’t thought about how he’d feel to stand alone and sit alone and be… alone. It’d be easier if he didn’t have to face his heroes by himself with a spotlight on him, especially if he knew some nice people were enjoying his tickets. 

So he sighed, letting the dream he had of meeting the band go, and pulled his ID out to show the distractingly handsome attendant named Ryan in front of him. 

“Do you know if the front row is wheelchair accessible? I want to switch tickets with those girls over there.”

Lance was so distracted with the desk attendant’s questions and figuring out how he was going to surprise his new friends that he didn’t notice the film crew coming back around and walking past him, or the man with a long red ponytail stopping then smiling as he listened in. 

* * *

Lance picked up his gift from the vendor’s table later in the afternoon, tired and grumpy from the long wait. He tied the rainbow hoodie around his waist and headed towards the section Plaxum and Florona were supposed to be sitting in, noticing how everyone else seemed to be in groups of twos and threes.

Lance groaned with relief as he reached his section, throwing himself onto the first seat. He had left the extra ticket at the counter in case someone could use it but knew he was probably on his own. 

And it was terrible but he was starting to regret the impulsive choice to give up his VIP tickets, especially the Meet and Greet. He’d badly wanted to see the band, tell them just how much they meant to him, maybe even ask to shake their hands if he could. 

Before he could get sucked into a shame and regret spiral, his phone buzzed. Plaxum and Florona had sent him a bunch of selfies from the Meet and Greet they were in now. One text read OPEN NOW!! Grinning, he clicked on the icon in the message. 

A video showed Plaxum in her chair with Florona standing next to her, looking overwhelmed, with a huge watery smile. Every member surrounded her chair with Allura giving her a side hug and Pidge crouching down next to her throwing up peace signs. Shiro was next to Keith and Hunk behind the chair. The group waved at the camera shouting, “Hi Lance!” and Lance’s brain short-circuited.

He gasped loudly, nearly dropping his phone, goosebumps running down his neck and arms as his heroes, the most acclaimed musicians of his generation, said his name.

Shiro continued, “Plaxum and Florona here told us what a kind thing you did for them and we wanted you to know that we’re all so proud to have you as a fan. Your selflessness is honestly inspiring for us. I’m sorry we couldn’t meet you tonight but we have a small gift for you, so be sure to meet up with your friends before you go home.”

Plaxum suddenly turned and tugged on Keith and Hunk, whispering something in their ears while they bent down to listen attentively. Keith smirked before turning his stormy violet gaze directly to the camera, “And we’re even going to try and get you and sisters out to another show on the tour so we can thank you ourselves.” 

The video ended with all the other members of the band (and their manager Coran in the background) turning in surprise to look at their lead singer but Lance couldn’t focus on that little moment (that would surely get a ton of likes in the fan chat rooms) because he was struggling to process it all.

The crew began to sound check and even played some of the setlist. Meanwhile, Lance texted Veronica, Rachel, Plaxum, and Florona furiously in happy shock. The same warm feeling he’d had in the car enveloped him and he had to physically stop himself from whooping in excitement. 

He had made awesome new friends, maybe gotten onto the DVD, and best of all Voltron knew his name. 

Before long the lights began to dim and a familiar guitar thrummed aggressively through the hall. Lance jumped up, blinded by the rainbow lights and his own excitement. 

* * *

The concert was amazing, hands down the _best_ night of his life. 

Even if he wasn’t sitting in his premium VIP seats, and even if his seatmates next to him weren’t that outgoing, there was something special about the feeling of the bass and drums pounding the rhythms that he loved into his chest, of singing along with hundreds and hundreds of other fans. 

Between all the solos, Keith and Allura’s live improvisations and playful competition, the camaraderie and corny jokes courtesy of Shiro and Hunk, the light and visual effects (which Pidge gleefully took credit for between sets), all of his worries melted away. He was totally present and wasn’t worrying about what anyone else thought or even what he looked like, singing and dancing along by himself. 

The crowd around him was whistling and calling out song names as Keith, Shiro, and Allura conferred for a minute. Hunk had already announced this was the last song (excluding the encore of course) so he took a moment to sit for the first time in a while and soak it all in. The show was almost over but Lance just let himself be in the moment. He knew he had to do this again somehow, maybe even learn to make music himself. He felt settled, and as chaotic and energetic as the show was, it felt familiar and grounding. 

This was what the band did for him.

Voltron made him feel like himself and he feat there content, wishing the show would never end. 

And then Keith walked up to the microphone, effortlessly cool with a leather jacket and his pitch black mullet, even sweaty and rumpled. Lance couldn’t help but scoff at him (he wasn’t going to reflect on the way his ears and cheeks were badly blushing). 

“All right, guys, we’ve had a blast tonight and this has been an awesome show. But before we start our last song, we have one more surprise to tell you about. You see during our Meet and Greet today, we met two amazing folks who had something really special happen. They’d met this person, our biggest fan they called him—”

At that point, Lance’s heart stopped and his ears rang while the camera focused closely on Keith. He only registered a few snippets, in shock.

“feeling nervous while they waited… just met and they started singing together… switched tickets even though...”

No way. Not only did Keith and the whole band know what he did… now the whole audience knew too!

“What do you guys think? Should we bring him on stage to say thank you?”

Lance froze as the audience broke into cheers. The same red-headed man from the crew suddenly appeared in the aisle with a small flashlight, smiling and beckoning at him. He stood jerkily, stumbling out of the row as he realized there were cameras on him now.

“Is this really happening?” He muttered as he walked to the stage with the man guiding him. “Yup, we don’t do this for just anyone! You did a really cool thing, man.”

Lance realized it _was_ the same guy who had been taking the fan videos outside and he looked awfully familiar too. “Are you..?”

“Matt Holt,” the man whispered cheerfully, “Pidge’s older, cooler brother.”

“Woah,” Lance sputtered out, “Well, uh, nice to meet you. I’m—”

But before he finished the sentence, he was at the side of the stage. Plaxum and Florona were cheering for him just a few feet behind the metal barricade and he smiled back before he was guided on the stage, knees shaking. 

Shiro had taken his microphone and walked over with Keith and Allura, Pidge, and Hunk waving from the keyboard and drum kits. Up close they seemed to glow, unreal in the lights.

“You want to introduce yourself?” Shiro offered with a kind smile.

Lance paused, flicking from one detail to another, from Allura’s silver hair and custom pink bass to Keith’s classic harmonica and guitar and Shiro’s pitch-black two-handled guitar in its stand, from Pidge’s glass keytar and synthesizers and Hunk’s signature yellow bandana and enormous drum kit. He knew all the ins and outs, all of their tricks and favorite instruments, but seeing them, looking into their eyes, made something settle and click into place inside him.

It really was like he knew them. Like they’d met before. 

Keith reached out to shake his hand, his eyes widened before crinkling as he grinned, almost like... Did he feel the same way?

Lance remembered that they were waiting for him to answer and he took the microphone, flustered with the strangest sense of deja vu.

“Th-the name’s Lance.” 

Hunk whooped in the background leading the audience in a round of applause and started a very familiar drumline, the main single from _The Depths_. Pidge and Shiro began singing softly together. 

_M-m-mad mad madness..._

Allura smiled widely, “We are honored to meet you, Lance, and have to thank you for your kindness in our Voltron family. That’s what we are really about. Showing up for each other.”

Keith beckoned him over to the standing microphone next to him. 

“Now, what would you think of singing with us?”

The crowd erupted into applause but Lance was tuning that out. He had already started to walk to the center of the stage. 

The only sounds he could process were each heavy step and his own heartbeat which seemed to pulse in sync with the drumline. 

Time stretched longer with each step and he licked his lips before standing next to Keith, swept away by the dark sky and stars projected across the stadium screens and the signature stage lights shining blue, red, yellow, pink, green, orange, and purple across the crowd. He was even more undone when Keith clapped a hand on his shoulder before strumming out the rhythm guitar, missing his own vocal cue. 

And though he wasn’t ready and his heart raced a mile a minute… though sweat trickled down his brow and he wondered in the back of his mind if he was even good enough to stand up here, with his heroes… thinking that somehow this place, with these people, felt like home. 

Lance’s grin bloomed across his face as he looked at Keith ( _Keith, the greatest vocalist and guitarist alive, who had touched his shoulder!_ ) and he closed his eyes and he sang. 

_I, I can't get these memories out of my mind_

_And some kind of madness has started to evolve_

_I, I tried so hard to let you go_

_But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah_

_I have finally seen the light_

_And I have finally realized_

_What you mean_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Songs referenced in this fic include You've Got the Love by Florence and the Machine, Deep Blue by Arcade Fire, Into the Unknown as sung by Brandon Urie, and Madness by Muse. All songs I have relied on for mental health support and which I highly recommend. :)
> 
> The Blue Moon zine is gorgeous and was a total blast to be a part of. If you would like a free download of this beautiful zine, [click here](http://bluemoonzine.carrd.co/). I'll be adding this to the fic collection as soon as it is available. 
> 
> Lastly, if you enjoyed this piece or have any type of strong feelings about it, please leave a note in the comments. It is difficult to keep up motivation to write up the 17+ different fic ideas I have with so little engagement between writer and audience. Please consider how much it means for us to engage with our readers online through comments or messages. 
> 
> It would mean a lot to me if you can let me know how you did or didn't like it, if you have some constructive criticism, or if there's a spin off you'd like to see.
> 
> Thank you for making it this far! I hope you enjoyed my work!


End file.
